The Unfinished Story
by duckimjongin
Summary: Chanyeol tidak tau kalau misi menumpas gang mafia internasional itu bisa membawa pengaruh besar baginya—indirectly bringing up the hidden stories from the past. Pertanyaannya, is he ready for this? "You have no idea how much I want to kill you and send you back to hell, you heartless cunt." "Oh, is that so? Mm.. actually I do too,…. Agent Park" (!) chanbaek & kaihun fic. gs!
1. oh damn, what a mission

**The Unfinished Story**

 **Prolog**

" **Oh damn, what a mission"**

a fanfiction by **duckimjongin** & **kailucifer**

 **chanbaek** & **kaihun** fanfiction. with gs!baekhyun and gs!sehun

PG-17 | crime, romance, family, friendship, action (?)

 **warn(s) (!) there will be so many curses here and there, and gs! for bottom sooo if you dont like these kind of things the exit bottom is free for you to use. ooh and probably there will be blood too** (cs it's an action fanfiction what did u expect aside from blood and curses lmao)

I've written the warning so please, i kindly beg you if the contents aren't suitable for you then you may as well leave. well, karena we simply can't handle butthurt's comments lmao

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

" _So, agent Park, I got a new mission for you"_ ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum orang tersebut melanjutkan, " _a deathly one if I may add._ "

Kemudian suasana berubah hening—hanya hembusan nafas dari lelaki berambut _ash blonde_ yang terdengar _lelah_.

Bagaimana tidak lelah apabila di kantor saja dihadapkan dengan kasus-kasus orang hilang di London yang akhir-akhir ini meningkat tajam—juga media massa yang tak berhenti memprovokasi rakyat dalam memberikan cibiran-cibiran pedas pada pihak kepolisian yang dianggap lalai. _Hell,_ polisi juga manusia, bukan?

Dan sekarang—ada misi lain yang _katanya_ berbahaya yang akan diusutnya. _How the hell he should be happy about this?_

" _Well, I'm always up to this kind of thing, so.."_ lelaki tersebut meneguk sisa cola di kaleng genggamannya, nadanya terdengar acuh—meski terselip nada lelah disana, _"what will be my mission this time?"_

Lelaki di sambungan sebrang mengernyit—terhibur akan kelakuan bawahannya tersebut yang selalu menganggap misi-misi yang harus ditanganinya semudah menyelesaikan puzzle mainan balita.

"Gang Bang." Lelaki di seberang berkata singkat namun tegas, " _I'm sure you often hear about this bunch of lunatic people?_ "

Oh yeah, Gang Bang. _Alright._ Siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Gang mafia internasional yang diduga terlibat—atau bahkan mendalangi berbagai kasus _human trafficking_ berskala internasional, dan berbagai macam kejahatan manusia lain—dan bukan tidak mungkin, ada kaitannya dengan kasus orang hilang yang sedang marak di London ini. _Hell yeah, Chanyeol has never been this_ ready.

Ada helaan nafas yang ketara sebelum pria di seberang melanjutkan, " _take them down."_ Suara orang tersebut tegas, "cari bukti kejahatan mereka sebanyak-banyaknya, gagalkan berbagai penyelundupan illegalnya—gagalkan semua rencana busuk mereka. Dan satu lagi, _play smooth_ —tidak usah tergesa-gesa— _you have everything you need in this mission._ _Time, money, spies. We'll provide anything_. Dan terakhir," lelaki tersebut sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya—membuat lelaki di sambungan sebrang mengernyitkan alis, " jebloskan para anggotanya ke penjara— _especially their lunatic boss._ Wu Yifan."

' _Oh damn, what a mission.'_ Pikir Chanyeol karena seingatnya pihak kepolisian tidak pernah sampai sebegitunya— _well, must've very hard to take them down I see._

" _Alright, boss."_

Dan sambungan pun tertutup.

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun lulusan terbaik London Police Academy—yang baru-baru ini mendapat misi untuk menghancurkan sebuah gang mafia internasional dan menjebloskan semua anggotanya ke penjara—terutama sang pemimpin. Wu Yifan.

Ayahnya—Park Yongguk seorang polisi senior, secara tak langsung memiliki andil besar dalam misi Chanyeol kali ini—dikarenakan sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh tangan kanannya—Kim Junmyeon.

Ada juga orang kepercayaan Chanyeol yang terlibat dalam misi ini, yaitu Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Jongin yang ahli dalam bidang merakit persenjataan dan Sehun yang seorang _hacker_ professional, menjadikan mereka berdua pasangan _secret agent_ yang sangat terkenal karena keahlian mereka—meski keduanya masih menduduki bangku kuliah.

Misi kali ini bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya karena— _hell, the notorious Gang Bang are one of the greatest mafia group nowadays_ —ditambah dengan perekrutan anggota berkemampuan handal secara besar-besaran di berbagai kota di belahan dunia, dan jangan lupakan _the Almight Wu Yifan—_ sang ketua yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Presiden Korea Selatan karena pengaruhnya yang cukup besar di dunia internasional.

Dan bukan tidak mungkin lagi, kalau suatu saat nanti Gang Bang bisa menguasai dunia dan menyebarkan doktrin kotornya—dan tentunya, seseorang harus bertindak sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Aku tak tau papa akan pergi." Cicit bocah kecil tersebut takut. Poninya yang sudah memanjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang menyiratkan ketakutan akan kemarahan kakak satu-satunya.

"KAU! ADIK TAK TAU DIRI! KALAU TAU BEGINI MAMA KU TAK PERLU MENIKAH DENGAN PAPA MU! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah pucat pasi adiknya.

Sang ibu menarik pura sulungnya, melerai pertengkaran dua saudara tiri ini. "Cukup Zhia Li, mama tak mau babamu marah pada mama lagi. Kita tunggu dia kembali saja ya. Dan kau Yongguk, kau masuk ke kamar. Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan pada appa mu" lirih sang ibu.

.

.

"Mama kita pergi saja ya? Zhia li akan bekerja untuk mama. Tak perlu menunggu baba." ucapnya menangkan ibunya dalam pelukannya. "Mama tak bisa meninggalkan babamu nak" balasnya ditengah isakannya.

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Matanya menyalang marah. Pelipisnya terus mengucurkan air. Telinga nya pun merah menahan amarah. 'Mati kau, Park Yongguk!' geramnya dalam hati.

Dan,

BRUK

Sang ibu yang tadinya menangis sekarang jatuh terkulai lemas ditangannya.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini. Terimakasih sudah mau menampungku dan mama selama ini. Selamat tinggal" ucapnya sambil membungkuk

"Pergilah" balasnya acuh sambil mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Lelaki tadi—Wu Zhia Li pergi meninggalkan ruangan babanya.

Yongguk menatap pergi kepergian sosoknya. Ia kehilangan satu anggota keluarganya, _lagi_.

.

.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, Wu Yi Fan. Papa dan mama menyayangimu. Tumbuh sehat lah nak" ucap Zhia li dan sang istri sambil mencium pipi kanan dan kiri anaknya bersamaan.

.

.

"Terimakasih telah memberikan anugerah terindah untukku." diusapkan tangannya menghela keringat dipelipis istrinya.

"Ayah, nama adik Yura siapa?" tanya anak bernama Yura tadi sambil menarik-narik celana ayahnya

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" balasnya sambil tersenyum memandang wajah bayi yang baru berumur beberapa jam lalu tersebut.

.

.

"JANGAN BUNUH DIA! DIA HYUNGMU!" ucapnya terengah. Terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin peluru itu sudah bersarang di tubuh lelaki di depannya.

.

.

"Kapan kau melihatku bukan sebagai teman kecilmu lagi, Kai?"

"Kau adalah wanita yang harus kujaga seumur hidupku, Sehun."

.

.

"Berhenti membual, Baek! Kau mau alasan apa lagi? Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, Baek. Lupakan masa lalumu. Lihatlah masa depan untuk hidupmu."

"Maafkan aku, Chan.."

.

.

"Aku janji aku akan kembali ke keluarga kita ibu. Ibu tenang saja"

" _Noona_ , kumohon jaga ibu dan ayah untukku. Aku janji akan kembali setelah ini"

.

.

" _You have no idea how much I want to kill you and send you back to hell, you heartless cunt."_

" _Oh, is that so? Mm.. actually I do too,…._ Agent Park"

.

.

tbc.


	2. Back To Seoul

**The Unfinished Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Back to Seoul**

a fanfiction by **duckimjongin** & **kailucifer**

 **chanbaek** & **kaihun** fanfiction. with gs!baekhyun and gs!sehun

PG-17 | crime, romance, family, friendship, action (?)

 **warn(s) (!) there will be so many curses here and there, and gs! for bottom soooo if you dont like these kind of things the exit bottom is free for you to use. ooh and probably there will be blood too** (cs it's an action fanfiction what did u expect aside from blood and curses lmao)

I've written the warning so please, i kindly beg you if the contents aren't suitable for you then you may as well leave. well, karena we simply can't handle butthurt's comments lmao

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

" _I'm waiting for you, Sir_ **"**

" _Algeusamnida,hyung_!"

 _Klik._

Sambungan telfon kedua namja itu terputus. Lelaki itu segera mengubah koneksi teleponnya menjadi airplane mode dan memasukkan smartphone-nya ke dalam saku celananya.

Park Chanyeol. Lelaki berusia 24 tahun, bekerja sebagai kepala polisi di London, Inggris dan sekarang sedang dikirim tugas ke Seoul, tanah kelahirannya. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Park ini sudah menjadi kepala kepolisian selama kurang lebih 2 tahun lalu. Jauh dari keluarga sudah menjadi keseharian Chanyeol. Tapi itulah yang membuat dirinya menjadi mandiri dan disiplin di negara orang.

Sebuah pemberitahuan mengenai pesawatnya yang akan _take off_ 30 menit lagi membuyarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. _So many things bothered him lately_. Entah itu bagaimana dia dipindah tugaskan ke kampung halamannya— _not that he complans tho_ , pulang ke Korea berarti bertemu orang tua dan teman-teman yang dikasihinya. Tapi disini... _well_ , ada banyak sekali kenangan. _And he hates moving whole-heartedly_. Pindah berarti memulai dari awal. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah tuk dilakukan. Chanyeol _basically grows up here_ , dari sekolah menengah dan bahkan dia mendapat gelar lulusan terbaik di London Police Academy.

Pergi dari London berarti dia akan melewatkan malam-malam melelahkan di apartementnya yang menyediakan pemandangan Big Ben _and all those amazing creatures_. Pergi dari London berarti dia harus pergi—dari madame Jung, seorang janda berkepala lima yang tinggal disebelah apartementnya dan selalu memberi Chanyeol beragam teh beraroma menenangkan di kala sore tiba atau dari loper-loper koran yang ramah dan cafe-cafe beraroma bagel yang bertebaran di sisi kota.

 _Well, he only hopes it's all worth it_.

Sepatu Classic and Van Doren Old Skool belelnya dilangkahkan pelan. Semua bawaanya sudah tersimpan dengan aman di koper kecilnya. Dan itupun hanya pakaian seadanya. Koleksi bukunya akan dipaketkan seminggu kemudian. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, langkahnya berangsur cepat. Perlahan-lahan ditelan keramaian Bandara Heathrow. Perlahan—dan kemudian berangsur hilang.

Chanyeol hanya berharap, ini bukan kali terakhirnya dia menginjakkan kaki disini. _Well_ , bukan tidak mungkin ia terbunuh di tangan mafia internasional yang menjadi targetnya nanti 'kan?

10 menit menuju _take off_ , Chanyeol sudah duduk dikursinya, menutup mata dan mendengarkan musik melalui iPod hitamnya.

' _We are, we are imagine ecstasy,_

' _holding on to what we used to be,_

' _addicted to a memory'_

Chanyeol baru akan tertidur ketika dirasa seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, dia mengerjapkan matanya, dan irisnya menangkap seseorang—seorang perempuan, seumuran dengan Chanyeol. _With thin lips, pink chubby cheeks,_ dan iris cokelat jernih yang mengingatkannya akan kehangatan musim semi. Chanyeol hampir saja salah fokus lantas berhenti memandanginya, _because dammit staring is rude especially with someone you just met like seconds ago._

" _Excuse me, is this probably seat number 8A?_ " tanya perempuan itu—dengan logat Korea yang kental. "Uhm, ya kau bisa lihat di kursinya _. But yeah, it is_ " jawab Chanyeol lumayan gugup—dan lumayan heran karena _I bet she never ride plane before because geez_ bukankah jelas nomor kursi sudah tertulis disana?

" _Oh, finally. Thank you_." Chanyeol bisa mendengar gadis tersebut berujar pelan dan dia itu pun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Gadis dengan ripped jeans hitam dan sweater rajut koleksi Uniqlo musim semi ini serta rambutnya yang dikucir poni tail. _'Gosh, she looks dazzling'_ , batin Chanyeol melirik gadis di sampingnya.

 _'Guess what, i got an adorable seatmate for this long flight_.'

Pesawat sudah _take off_ beberapa menit yang lalu, dan Chanyeol mulai menikmati perjalannya. Lelaki tersebut melihat keluar jendela, melihat pemandangan diluar yang entah kenapa tak pernah gagal membuatnya tenang—birunya langit dipadukan dengan putihnya awan juga jangan lupakan daratan di bawahnya yang menyajikan pemandangan indah—setidaknya mungkin hal ini bisa menjadi salah satu hiburan di penerbangan belasan jam ini. Kepalanya kemudian ia sandarkan ke kepala kursi, tangan kirinya menggenggam iPodnya beserta earphone putih di kedua telinga lebarnya—ia sudah bersiap-siap tidur jika saja tidak ada cengkeraman kuat di lengan kanannya. Ya Tuhan kenapa rencana tidurnya selalu terusik.

Chanyeol menoleh ke kanannya, melihat ternyata wanita yang duduk di sampingnya lah yang mencengkeram lengan kanannya kuat-kuat—kedua mata gadis itu terpejam, dan keringat bercucuran di area pelipisnya—wajahnya pun menunjukan ketakutan yang amat sangat, ' _what is actually happening to this girl?'_

Chanyeol buru-buru melepas earphonenya. Dia menghadap ke wanita tadi. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia mulai mengarahkan tanganya ke bahu wanita tadi untuk memastikan keadaanya. Chanyeol lalu menghadapkan wanita tadi ke arahnya. Wajahnya—terutama hidungnya memerah, keringat dingin terus meluncur di sekitar pelipisnya, dan gadis itu bahkan menangis—' _oh God,apa yang harus kulakukan..'_

Chanyeol pun mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri— _because hell,_ bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada wanita ini dan Chanyeol yang dituduh menjadi tersangkanya. Ya Tuhan membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik. Di benaknya terputar dimana ia yang biasanya menjebloskan seseorang ke penjara, kini beralih menjadi ia yang _dijebloskan_ ke penjara. _Hell no._

' _Berfikir. Berfikir. Berfikir. Apa yang harus kulakukan…_ c'mon use that 180 IQ of yours Park Chanyeol _!'_

Masih dalam keadaan gadis di depannya yang sekarang malah gemetar hebat, tiba-tiba saja ada ide muncul di otak cemerlang miliknya. Lelaki itu segera saja memanggil pramugari di sana, _"excuse me, would you bring me a cup of warm tea, please? Oh, and extra blanket too."_

Alis pramugari itu mengernyit melihat kondisi gadis di samping Chanyeol, " _sir, is your wife alright? She doesn't look like she's okay, tho. Can I get medicine for her, probably?"_

'' _your wife' my ass._ Tahu namanya saja tidak.' Batin Chanyeol namun segera di hapusnya pikiran tersebut karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan gadis ini. Dapat dilihatnya gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—pertanda dia tak mau diambilkan obat. " _No, no, no. You don't need to. My wife is just—"_ Chanyeol berhenti beberapa detik untuk memikirkan alasan yang sekiranya rasional, _"she's having a fear of height that's why she reacted this way. It's nothing serious tho. Just a cup of warm tea and warm blanket will help."_

Chanyeol meringis menghitung dalam hati sekiranya berapa jumlah kebohongan yang diucapkannya pada hari ini—juga memikirkan kesalahan apa yang diperbuat di masa lalunya hingga dia terjebak dalam situasi absurd seperti ini—direpotkan dengan orang asing yang entah sedang sakit apa dan berpura-pura menjadi suaminya. ' _Gosh_ , meski gadis itu cantik juga sih.. tapi tetap saja.'

Selepas pramugari tersebut menjauh, fokus Chanyeol teralihkan sepenuhnya pada gadis tersebut, " _it's gonna be okay. It's okay.. I'm here_ " kata Chanyeol menenangkan dengan mengelus kecil sekitar punggung wanita tadi. " _chuwo...chuwoo_..." wanita tersebut terus menggumamkan kata itu. 'Ah, dia orang korea rupanya..' _well, as chanyeol expected her before_. Karena melihat gadis tersebut yang semakin gemetaran akhirnya dengan keberanian—dan semoga saja ia tak mendapatkan tamparan untuk ini dengan tuduhan tidak sopan, Chanyeol menarik wanita tadi ke pelukannya dan terus menggumamkan kata " _gwaenchana..gwaenchana. you got my back here. It's okay_ ".

Tangisan gadis tersebut semakin menjadi saat di pelukan Chanyeol. Kedua tanganya mengepal menahan rasa pusing hebat yang mendera kepalanya hingga membuatnya putih pucat. Tak lama kemudian seorang pramugari datang membawa apa yang Chanyeol pesan—segelas teh hangat dan selimut. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan _sekali lagi,_ mengatakan kalau _istrinya_ ini tidak apa-apa, akhirnya pramugari tersebut pergi. Inginnya Chanyeol, dia bisa segera menyelimuti gadis tersebut setelah kepergian pramugari tadi, tapi saat akan melepaskan pelukannya, gadis tersebut mencengkram kedua lengannya lebih erat, wajahnya di benamkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol dan lelaki itu bisa merasakan gelengan kecil. " _Oh you don't want to let go.. fine then."_

Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan yang sama, berpelukan—dengan selimut yang dipasangkan di bahu gadis tersebut oleh Chanyeol. Tangisan gadis tersebut sudah mulai reda sejak beberapa detik tadi. Dan Chanyeol dibuat lega karenanya. Tangan Chanyeol belum berhenti mengelus lembut surai brunette Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chaneyol. Entah sudah seberapa kebas baju Chanyeol dibuatnya.

" _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Dan lelaki itu bisa merasakan anggukan samar.

" _Here, have a cup of warm tea."_ Tangan kiri Chanyeol masih setia mengelus rambut gadis tersebut sementara tangan kanannya menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang sudah lumayan mendingin— _well,_ ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Gadis tersebut menerima gelasnya dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. Dengan dibantu Chanyeol, dia mulai meminum beberapa teguk air teh tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup, gadis tersebut kembali menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. " _m-mianhae_.." ucap gadis tersebut lirih sementara tangan Chanyeol masih belum berhenti mengelus rambut brunette miliknya.

" _M-mianhae_ karena merepotkanmu" ucap gadis tersebut sangat pelan dan terdengar bergetar—entah itu efek sakitnya atau karena dia malu.

Chanyeol tersenyum gemas. " _Gwaenchana_. Aku senang bisa membantu. Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Dengan anggukan kecil, chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya. "kau bisa tidur jika merasa kepalamu masih pusing" ujar Chanyeol.

Gadis tersebut mulai mencoba meletakan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Kedua tangannya memutih seiring dengan dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera memakaikan selimut yang tadi didapatnya dari pramugari. Namun, melihat gadis di sampingnya mengepalkan tangannya yang dingin setelah beberapa saat. Dengan _gentle_ Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya pada gadis tersebut. Gadis itu menggenggam erat jaket yang Chanyeol berikan. Dan tak lama kemudian, aroma _musk_ Chanyeol yang melekat di jaket tersebut menuntun gadis itu ke alam mimpi.

Melihat gadis di sampingnya yang terlihat tertidur pulas, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya lega. ' _Phew, what a relief.'_ Ia pun ikut menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi—berniat untuk istirahat. Namun, tak lama setelah itu,

PUK

Chanyeol merasa sesuatu menimpa bahunya, membangunkannya yang sudah akan pergi ke dunia mimpi—ya Tuhan tidak bisakah seseorang membiarkannya istirahat kali ini?! Namun emosinya langsung mereda tatkala ia membuka mata dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah gadis di sampingnya yang jatuh tertidur di bahunya. Chanyeol membenarkan letak kepala Baekhyun di bahunya. Baekhyun sempat terusik, tapi tak lama setelahnya dia kembali tertidur pulas.

Entah kemana hilangnya rasa kantuk yang tadi menghantuinya, sekarang kepalanya penuh oleh berbagai pertanyaan mengenai gadis yang tengah tertidur menyamankan diri bersender padanya. _'I don't even know her name yet I did all those things.. wow Park Chanyeol you're unbelievable..'_ makinya pada diri sendiri- _all those things_ yang dimaksud dirinya adalah memeluk, memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangatan ( _wow this sound definitely wrong)_ pada gadis tersebut dan bahkan mengakui pada pramugari kalau dia adalah istrinya. Padahal bisa saja ia memanggil pramugari dan menyuruhnya untuk mengurusi gadis di sampingnya ini dan kemudian Chanyeol bisa mencari tempat duduk yang lain agar tidak terganggu oleh gadis di sampingnya ini.

' _I'm so absolutely fucked up.'_

" _sorry for_ _disturbing you and your wife's nap, sir. But, this is lunch time. We have Chilli pork, beef burgoignon, ravioli asparagus with garlic and prawn sauce, and corn soup. Happy lunch. If you need help please call us_ " ucap pramugari sambil membuka tudung makanan. " _Thankyou_ " chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman. 'Apa katanya tadi? Istri? Aku bahkan belum memiliki kekasih' Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membangunkan gadis di sampingnya—yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol omong-omong. " _Noona... Noona_ " Chanyeol mulai menepuk halus lengan gadis tersebut. Yang merasakan lengannya di tepuk pun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Gadis itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu chanyeol. Ia mulai menarik nafas panjang, mulai menyesuaikan suhu disekitarnya. Gadis tersebut mengernyit heran ketika mendapati makanan di depannya. " _Ne_?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan ekspresi ling lung. "Kau harus makan, _noona_. Tubuhmu pasti lemas. Beberapa suap saja. Untuk mengisi perutmu agar tidak mual" jelas Chanyeol sabar. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum mengangguk sambil mengambil sesendok sup jagung. Chanyeol mengamati gadis tersebut dengan seksama. Mengamati setiap gerak - gerik wanita disampingnya.

Sekitar beberapa suap sup jagung bisa masuk ke perutnya. Beruntung, kali ini tak ada makanan yang keluar. Gadis itu meminum teh hangat didepanya. Merasa sudah cukup dan akan mual bila ia terus memakannya. Gadis itu mulai menyamankan diri di kursi, masih dengan menggenggam erat jaket hitam milik Chanyeol, ia berusaha menutup matanya. Setelah memastikan gadis di sampingnya tidur, Chanyeol menghabiskan semua makanan yang didepannya— _well,_ mungkin karena faktor kelelahan yang membuatnya menjadi selapar ini—terlebih lagi akan sia-sia jika makanan seenak ini dibuang begitu saja.

Tak terasa sudah belasan jam penerbangan London-Seoul berlangsung. Saat ini pesawat sudah mulai memasuki Incheon Airport. Memaksa Baekhyun terbangun karena mendengar deru mesin. Ya walaupun tak terdengar jelas, tapi mengganggu tidurnya. Menoleh ke kiri, ia mendapati Chanyeol masih dalam mode tidurnya. Tenang. Itulah hal yang Baekhyun rasakan saat melihat Chanyeol tertidur pulas.

Seoul sudah didepan mata. Pesawat sudah mendarat dengan selamat. Keramaian terjadi di dalamnya. Para penumpang merapikan barang bawaanya. Keramaian itulah yang mengusik ketenangan Chanyeol. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu duduk dengan tenang sambil memangku tas jinjingnya dan menggenggam iPhonenya. Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya—dari tidur dengan posisi kepala miring bertumpu pada jendela— _and hell,_ lehernya sekarang sakit sekali, untuk menoleh kanan kiri saja tidak bisa. Dia mulai mengerjapkan menyesuaikan diri. Chanyeol bergegas mengambil tas ranselnya. Mengambil earphonenya yang terjatuh di sebelahnya, memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana bersama iPhonenya.

Para penumpang bergegas keluar setelah diberitahukan bahwa pesawat telah _landing_ dengan selamat. Semua turun dengan tangga dan bergegas keluar dari lapangan penerbangan. Termasuk Chanyeol dan gadis juga Baekhyun. Oh, ingatkan Baekhyun kalau yang dibawanya adalah jaket Chanyeol. Ia menyampirkan jaketnya pada tas jinjingnya, dan berjalan anggun menuruni tangga. Begitu sampai di tempat /lorong yang buat keluar itu lo/ Baekhyun segera mengejar Chanyeol yang daritadi sudah mendauluinya.

"Tuan! Tuan!" Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Begitu sampai di depan Chanyeol ia segera menyerahkan jaket milik Chanyeol dan membungkuk beberapa kali.

" _Gamsahamnida_ " gadis itu tak henti hentinya membungkuk pada Chanyeol. Ya. Baekhyun memang patut berterimakasih. Setelah membuat baju chanyeol kebas. Membuat chanyeol menenangkannya dengan memberikan pelukan dan jaketnya juga—juga menghadapi dirinya dalam keadaan yang sangat memalukan seperti tadi. ' _Well, done, Byun Baekhyun._ Hancur sudah _image_ mu didepan orang asing ini.' Batin Baekhyun seraya meringis dalam hati. "Hey sudah. Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti lelaki aneh" ujar Chanyeol ringan sembari terkekeh karena tingkah Baekhyun—sedikit risih juga karena banyak pasang mata yang melihati mereka dengan penasaran.

" _Let's do a proper introduction, shall we?"_ ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar sembari mengulurkan tangannya,"aku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol- _ssi_. Terimakasih. Terimakaish banyak atas bantuanmu. Dan aku juga meminta maaf. Maafkan aku yang merepotkan mu. Maaf. Maafkan aku" Baekhyun membungkuk beberapa kali lagi—terlihat sangat merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan Chanyeol terlalu jauh—padahal mereka tidak— _belum—_ saling kenal tadi.

"Ah iya, em-"

"Ah, _ne._ Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

"Ah ya, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Tak apa. Aku senang membantumu. Aku tidak memafkanmu, karena memang tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak merepotkan, kok." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi—dan kalau mungkin, lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakaish banyak, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu" Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol dengan senyuman anggun miliknya.

"Hey tak perlu seperti itu. Memang kewajibanku menolong seseorang yang memerlukan pertolongan."

"Ah ya terimakasih sekali lagi Chanyeol- _ssi_. Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin membalas kebaikanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk—kikuk atau salting?

" _is there anything you want? If there's really any, I can buy It for you this instant." Well,_ persetan meski ini kedengarannya aneh, yang terpenting ia bisa menyelesaikan hutang budinya secepatnya karena ia benci sekali dengan perasaan tidak enak yang terus menghantuinya sedari tadi.

Chanyeol diam sebentar—memasang pose berfikir walau sebenarnya tidak sama sekali sementara Baekhyun di hadapannya memandanginya dengan tatapan berharapnya, "mmm… _something I want?_

" _well,_ hal yang kuinginkan saat ini sederhana kok,

Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati. 'Ya Tuhan, lelaki ini.. bisakah ia cepat sedi—'

"Kau. Menemaniku makan malam sekarang juga, karena aku benci makan sendirian. _How's that sound?"_

.

.

.

tbc

kailucifer x duckimjongin

aduh ga tau harus nyapa gimana, hehe maaf kalo ngga bener niatnya mau nyapa doang kok. aku zara (duckimjongin) mau bilang terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau baik hati review. terimakasih buat support nya dan buat ketertarikan ide ceritanya. sekali lagi terimakasihh;))

ah iya, ff ini dibuat oleh 2 author, seperti yang tertulis kailucifer dan duckimjongin. maaf bila publishnya lama karena beberapa alasan dari kami. tapi kalo banyak yang tertarik dan reviewnya banyak kami bakalan fast update. untuk update selanjutnya, kami mau liat reviewnya dulu. kalau emang banyak yang tertarik, kami akan publish chapter selanjutnya.

kami bikin ide cerita ini sesuai apa yang kami pikirkan dan maaf kalo ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan karena namanya juga cerita fiksi. sekali lagi, bila tidak suka tak perlu susah susah untuk membacanya, niat nya bukan untuk membebani kok.

kiranya itu dari kami, terimakasih sekali lagi yang sudah mau review, dan yang bilang "bad" juga terimakasih. semua kembali ke penerimaan orang masing masing, kan tergantung selera juga.

ok ok aku terlalu banyak bicara.

see you again di next chapter yaaa, semoga nggak mengecewakan. review juseyo hehehe


	3. Kris Wu

**The Unfinished Story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kris Wu**

a fanfiction by **duckimjongin** & **kailucifer**

 **chanbaek** & **kaihun** fanfiction. with gs!baekhyun and gs!sehun

PG-17 | crime, romance, family, friendship, action (?)

 **warn(s) (!) there will be so many curses here and there, and gs! for bottom so, if you dont like these kind of things the exit bottom is free for you to use.**

Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semua sudah diatur, Tuan. Laporan hari ini sekitar 1500 orang sudah dibawa menuju kapal, siap diberangkatkan." seorang wanita berpakaian jas hitam formal dan rok yang hanya menutupi sepertiga kakinya masuk ke suatu ruangan yang didominasi warna _monochrome_ dan lukisan-lukisan abstrak di sekeliling dindingnya—setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam basa-basi kepada seseorang yang duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Urus semuanya" ucap lelaki yang dipanggil 'tuan' tadi acuh tak acuh lalu membuang cerutunya ke asbak di depannya.

"Baik, Tuan" balas wanita tadi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari ruangan luas milik bosnya tersebut.

Lelaki tadi adalah Kris Wu. Anak seorang mafia human trafficking yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'WZL'. Tentunya tidak ada yang tahu bila Kris Wu adalah anak dari WZL. Bertahun-tahun ayah Kris Wu menekuni hal ini, belum ada satupun aparat kepolisian yang bisa membuka jati dirinya. Tapi sekarang ayah Kris Wu sudah tak diketahui keberadaanya.

Hilang?

Banyak sekali kabar yang membicarakan WZL. Banyak yang mengira hilangnya dia di dunia mafia ini karena sebagian rahasianya sudah terbongkar, atau sudah tak ada korban yang bisa dimanfaatkan lagi karena banyak sekali anggotanya yang keluar.

Apa benar? _Hell, big no_!

Bila sebagian rahasianya terbongkar, kenapa sekarang _human trafficking_ justru semakin marak?

Bangkrut? Apalagi! Kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga mafia ini bahkan bisa digunakan untuk membeli beberapa bank besar di dunia beserta pulau-pulau pribadi seharga miliaran dollar. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari organisasi mafia _human trafficking_ sebesar ini bisa mendapat keuntungan yang fantastis. Bahkan seluruh kekayaannya yang sekarang cukup untuk membiayai hidup 7 turunan keluarga Wu tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

Tak banyak yang tahu mengenai siapa Kris Wu. Siapa dia? Dari keluarga mafia mana? Lahir dimana? Tak penting! Organisasi _human trafficking_ ini hanya perlu organ manusia untuk dijual dan mendapat keuntungan sebanyak mungkin. Simple.

Semua warga di dunia sudah waspada akan hal seperti ini. Dari semenjak WZL muncul, semua negara di dunia memasang aparat ketat dan mensahkan aturan-aturan yang dibuat untuk mencegah kasus _human trafficking_ ini terjadi. Seperti dilarang berkeliaran di luar rumah sendirian di atas pukul 9, aparat keamanan yang berjaga di setiap sudut kota, juga kantor urusan imigrasi yang memperketat keluar masuknya turis asing. Semua orang melindungi diri mereka sendiri-sendiri. Negara melindungi rakyatnya. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik orang asing yang masuk dalam negara mereka.

Semua sudah dilakukan. Segala upaya dikerahkan. Segala bentuk aparat keamanan Negara sudah dikerahkan demi keselamatan rakyat. Semua tindakan yang dianggap berlebihan itu semata-mata untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

 _But what happening in the past and right now (and probably in the future) are beyond government's imagination.._

Kris Wu dan antek-anteknya selalu bermain dengan _rapi dan bersih_ —seperti yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Karena hal ini, Kris Wu sering dikaitkan dengan WZL. Permainan mereka sama—rapi dan bersih. Tanpa perlu dengan pemaksaan atau perlawanan tak perlu dari sang korban—hanya dengan obat bius yang bereaksi kurang dari 5 detik dan bertahan lebih dari 10 jam lamanya—dan dalam waktu singkat mereka akan membawa korbannya ke markas. Sebagian di cuci otaknya dan di buat amnesia untuk di jual sebagai budak—atau di curi organ dalamnya lalu dibuang di tempat pembuangan sampah di pinggir kota.

Dengan keahlian mereka yang sudah sangat professional, bisa apa aparat keamanan dalam menghadapinya? Terutama ada puluhan ribu—atau mungkin jutaan bawahan Kris yang tersebar di belahan dunia—semakin menguatkan posisi mereka di dunia _human trafficking_ —yang bahkan tak tertandingi oleh pihak keamanan sekalipun.

Bawahan tersebut rata-rata berasal dari anak jalanan, anak _broken home_ , maupun remaja yang kehilangan jati dirinya—karena tentu saja, _it's so much easier_ untuk meyakinkan mereka bergabung. Mereka dilatih untuk menculik dengan rapi dan bersih—melakukan semua misi tanpa perasaan. Dibekali berbagai macam senjata dan keahlian bela diri. Menculik, membedah tubuh korban—atau bahkan membunuh. _That's basically what they do for living._

Tapi di luar semua bawahannya. Kris memiliki tangan kanan—kunci dari segala keberhasilan misinya, yang biasa disebut 'The Dark Knight'. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya 'The Dark Knight' ini—karena penampilannya yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam yang tertutup dan masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Memiliki keahlian bela diri, menembak, memanah, dan masih banyak lagi. Kris yang melatihnya secara langsung—mulai dari 0 hingga ia menjadi ' _pion'_ terbaik di Gang Bang.

Kris bertemu dengan The Dark Knight saat anak itu berumur kurang dari 10 tahun. Tampilannya kumal dan tubuh kurusnya yang dibalut baju yang robek di beberapa bagian. Anak itu terpaku di depan pagar rumahnya, berdiri dibawah derasnya hujan, dan saat ditanyai apa maunya, anak lelaki ini tiba-tiba saja berlutut dihadapannya, memintanya menjadikan dirinya anak buahnya, _pelindungnya,_ muridnya—membuat Kris mau tak mau langsung setuju karena kegigihan anak tersebut.

 _And start from the bottom and now here we are_..

 _He's_ The Dark Knight. Orang paling ditakuti di Gang Bang— _or in the world in general_. Pembunuh berdarah dingin, bekerja cepat, dan tak pernah buang-buang waktu. The Dark Knight selalu menjalankan apa perkataan Kris, melindunginya dari bahaya musuh mereka yang berjumlah ribuan, dan menjadi kunci kesuksesan dari semua misi Gang Bang.

Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas budi.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tuan, aku mendengar polisi lokal sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjatuhkan kita. Dan menurut informan kita," lelaki berpakaian serba hitam tersebut menjeda, "misi ini tidak seperti yang misi _cacat_ mereka seperti yang terdahulu. Akan ada polisi dari London yang menjadi pemimpin misi kali ini."

" _Is that even important_?" tanya Kris acuh tak acuh—terlihat dari tindakannya yang tetap melanjutkan minum the camomilenya santai di sore yang dingin ini, " _from London or even from NAZI, do you even think they can take us down with their pathetic strategy and bunch of weak-people-so-called-police who can't even drive their brand new bmw correctly? Pft.. are you kidding me_? "

"Entahlah, bos. I _have a strange feeling about this_ " ucapnya memandang lurus kedepan, tatapannya tetap datar—sama sekali tak terpengaruh akan ucapan bosnya yang terdengar sangat mengejek. Dan untuk sekali ini saja. Ia merasakan ada—sedikit—rasa tak suka akan sikap terlalu meremehkan boss-nya tersebut.

" _Bullshit_! Kau 'the dark knight' bukan seorang peramal. Hey, sadarlah! Kemana the dark knight yang seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, huh?" ucap Kris terkekeh pada lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya tersebut.

"Ah, _ne_. Salah bila aku berbicara perasaan. Membunuh adalah kewajibanku. Bagaimana bisa aku bicara tentang perasaan?" kali ini wajah lelaki tersebut sudah tak begitu datar, dan entah mengapa membuat atmosfir di antara keduanya tak terlalu kaku seperti tadi.

"Tapi mengapa kau waspada kali ini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu gentar bila ada polisi mengejar kita" tanya Kris, yang kini sudah ikut berdiri, menumpukan sikunya pada pembatas balkon. Menikmati angin sore di musim semi yang masih terasa dingin bersama anak buah kesayangannya tersebut.

"Entahlah, bos. Aku tak tau." the dark night mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sialan! Mengapa aku lama-lama menjadi terpengaruh?!" ucap Kris yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit gusar. Ia kemudian mengambil handphone hitamnya di saku celana, lalu melakukan panggilan pada seseorang.

"Cepat cari informasi mengenai misi polisi lokal yang berhubungan dengan kita dan pemimpin misi ini. Aku ingin data ini diantarkan ke kamarku dalam 15 menit."

 _Klik._

The dark knight yang mendengarnya menyeringai samar. Ternyata boss nya yang dikenal tak berperasaan ini bisa juga dilanda cemas—sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

Tepat 15 menit kemudian, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Kris. Lelaki itu menggumamkan ' _masuk'_ pelan lalu tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang wanita cantik dengan tinggi semampai dan pakaian formal berdiri di belakang Kris yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya yang tadi.

"Tuan, ini data yang tadi tuan minta." Perempuan itu mulai membuka-buka tumpukan map yang dibawanya, "misi mereka sama seperti sebelumnya—ingin menghancurkan organisasi kita. Namun sepertinya ada perubahan besar dalam kubu mereka. Pemimpinnya, adalah polisi dari London—"

"Cukup. Cukup. Aku bisa membacanya sendiri." Ujar Kris tiba-tiba membalikan badannya, lalu merebut map-map di tangan bawahannya tadi. The dark knight di sampingnya hanya mengamati semua kejadian tersebut dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, uhm..Yoona."

"Baiklah, boss. _Feel free to call us if you need any help."_ Perempuan cantik itu baru berbalik untuk pergi, namun sebelumnya ia berucap, pelan, namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga kedua lelaki disana, " _and by the way, I'm Nana, not Yoona."_

The dark knight yang mendengar tersebut langsung mati-matian menahan tawa, berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang hanya menatap gadis tersebut dengan wajah yang semakin bingung, "…setahuku namanya Yoona kenapa berubah menjadi Nana?"

Kris terdiam sedetik lalu menyadari kalau tindakannya barusan terlihat sangat bodoh dan sama sekali tak mencerminkan tingkah seorang bos mafia. Ia mendelik, menyadari the dark night di sampingnya yang masih mati-matian menahan tawa. "Ya, kau mau kutembak?!"

"Ah, tidak, bos. Maafkan aku," ucap the dark night dengan senyuman minta maaf. _Well,_ dia tahu kalau bos-nya itu hanya bercanda. Tapi itu ia lakukan agar _mood_ bos-nya tidak berubah buruk.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Ujar Kris. Menyadari kalau semua yang dilakukannya dari tadi benar-benar tidak berfaedah. Ia kemudian mencoba fokus pada map-map di tangannya. The dark knight yang menyadari keseriusan bos-nya pun ikut menjulurkan kepalanya, menengok kearah map-map yang tengah dibaca oleh Kris— _thanks to his curiousity._

Lama sunyi hingga akhirnya gumaman Kris menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar, "Yongguk? Apa aku mengenalnya?" gumamnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Jadi siapa pemimpinnya, bos?" tanya the dark night _straight to the point_ dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Aku akan cari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai itu." Katanya menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya, " _and yeah right,_ seorang polisi dari London yang akan menjadi pemimpin misi untuk kali ini" ucap Kris dan hanya dijawab anggukan kepala oleh the dark night yang sepertinya enggan bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

"Ah, maaf, Chanyeol-ah, setelah ini aku ada urusan. Mungkin lain waktu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal yang amat sangat—coba saja kalau Ibunya tidak menelfon tepat sebelum ia masuk ke pesawat saat di London, dan mengatakan kalau ia harus cepat-cepat sampai di rumah karena akan ada acara keluarga, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan makan malam Chanyeol—sekalian juga membayar hutang budinya kepada lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Ah baiklah. Hm.. Ya mungkin bisa lain waktu" Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, meskipun dalam hatinya merasa sangat tak rela mereka tak jadi makan malam bersama. Tapi tak apa, lagian badannya pun sangat lelah dan dia rasa efek _jet lag_ mulai terasa sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya—membuat Chanyeol sekejap tak bisa berkutik dengan wajah bodoh sementara Baekhyun sudah mulai menghilang—tenggelam di antara keramaian bandara Incheon.

"A-ah, baiklah. Hati hati dijalan Baekhyun-a!" ucap Chanyeol setelah tersadar dari acara nge- _freeze_ nya—meskipun ia tahu itu sia-sia karena sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tak kelihatan.

Setelahnya, ia segera menggeret koper kecilnya kearah pintu keluar—dengan hati yang entah kenapa seperti berteriak akan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjil. Ia lalu mencoba mengingat, barangkali ada barang yang dilupakannya. Gadgetnya rasanya tak mungkin karena ia masih ingat memasukkan handphone beserta iPod-nya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Tasnya yang lain? Atau mungkin jaketnya? _Well_ , semuanya sudah dibawanya—siap dibawa pulang ke rumah asalnya. Lalu apa?

Chanyeol kemudian berhenti sebentar di sana, mengabaikan gerutuan orang-orang di sekitarnya karena menghadangi jalan. Perlu waktu setidaknya semenit untuk memproses semuanya—

'YA TUHAN AKU LUPA MEMINTA NOMOR BAEKHYUN!?' teriaknya dalam hati—benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya untuk tak mengingat hal se _sepele_ itu. _Oh my god…._

Setelah selesai dengan acara merutuki otak cerdasnya yang entah kenapa jadi bodoh dalam hal seperti ini, ia akhirnya melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat tertunda. Memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan hal ini—terutama Baekhyun lebih jauh karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin sebal pada dirinya sendiri. _Well, kalaupun jodoh pun tak kemana,_ pikir Chanyeol nelangsa.

Ia segera menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat—inginnya segera sampai di rumahnya, kemudian sekonyong-konyong pemikiran tentang Baekhyun terganti oleh pemikiran tentang keluarganya yang sudah 3 tahun lebih tak dijumpainya. Perasaan rindu, senang, dan bahagia juga satu perasaan lain yang tak terdefinisikan bergumul dihatinya— _makes him somewhat relaxed._

Perasaan itu semakin tak terkendali ketika ia mengingat ucapan Ibunya saat ia menelfonnya 3 hari yang lalu sebelum penerbangannya kesini, suara penuh semangat juga penuh rasa senang Ibunya masih terekam jelas di ingatannya, "aku akan menyiapkan semua makanan favorit mu, Chan! Makanya cepat pulang kesini! Kau tidak kangen pada Ibumu yang cantik ini, huh?" ucap nyonya Park girang—yang tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin memiliki kekuatan teleport sehingga ia bisa sampai di rumahnya detik ini juga.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke taksi dan memberi tahu alamat rumahnya pada supir.

Taksi mulai berjalan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan jiwanya yang kosong perlahan mulai terisi kembali. _Damn it, he really missed this big city._ Dari mulai Hangang Park dan suasana tenang dan asrinya yang biasa Chanyeol nikmati ketika ia terlalu jenuh akan sekolah dan membutuhkan ketenangan. Atau jalan-jalan di Seoul yang seakan tak pernah tidur. Juga Hongdae _and their amazing street foods._ Tak lupa teman-teman akrabnya di sini, si pucat Sehun dan _her-partner-in-crime,_ Kim Tuhan kapan terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul? _Goddammit,_ Chanyeol benar-benar ingin berteleportasi ke rumahnya sekarang.

.

Rumahnya masih sama seperti yang dulu—kalau pun berbeda mungkin itu ada pada taman bunga yang terlihat indah di halaman samping rumahnya. Catnya pun masih sama, coklat krem dengan suasana rumah yang mengingatkannya akan musim semi yang cerah dan ceria— _well, welcome back home,_ pikir Chanyeol sambil tak sadar tersenyum hangat.

Ia segera masuk sambil menenteng kopernya—tanpa mengetuk pintu karena ia bukan orang asing kan disini?

" _O-omo_! Chanyeol-a." pekik Sung _ahjumma_ —pembantu dirumah ini sekaligus orang yang mengasuh Chanyeol dan Yura ketika bayi—terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

" _Annyeonghasseo, ahjumma_. Lama tak bertemu" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar sambil membungkukkan badan.

" _Aigoo.._ kau sudah tumbuh besar, Chanyeol-a" ucap Sung _ahjumma_ sambil menawarkan akan membawa tas Chanyeol ke kamarnya—namun, tentunya ditolak Chanyeol karena _hell,_ dia ini lelaki sejati—dan mempersilahkan tuannya yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri itu untuk duduk, " _ahjumma_ buatkan teh hangat dulu ya," lanjut wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ah _, ne. Gomawo, ahjumma_. Ngomong-ngomong, Ayah dan Ibu dimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat ke sekeliling rumah yang terlihat sepi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Park sedang ada urusan di kantor," jawab Sung Ahjumma, "mungkin beberapa saat lagi akan pulang."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, _ahjumma_ "

"Sama-sama, Chanyeol-a." setelahnya Sung _ahjumma_ pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Chanyeol teh hangat. Sedangkan Chanyeol asik akan dunianya—sibuk menelaah isi rumah yang ditinggalkannya lebih dari 3 tahun, dan menyadari betapa ia merindukan tempat ini juga semua hal yang ada di dalamnya.

'Katanya Ibu akan memasakkan makanan favoritku huh' gumam Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh saat mengingat perkataan Ibunya. Tapi yang ia dapati sekarang adalah rumahnya yang kosong— _well, literally_. Orang tuanya keluar untuk keperluan kantor. Kakaknya menginap di Busan karena ada acara kampus di sana—Yura memberitahunya lewat telepon sesaat sebelum Chanyeol berangkat ke Seoul.

Chanyeol ingat sekali Yura benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyambut adiknya di hari kepulangannya. "Tak apa, _noona_. Aku bisa menunggu." ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kakaknya yang seperti akan menangis karena perasaan bersalahnya yang teramat dalam pada adiknya tersebut— _well,_ wajar kan kalau ia seperti ini, ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol pulang ke Korea setelah ia resmi menjadi polisi, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu adik bertelinga lebarnya itu, dan sekarang saat adiknya sudah pulang, malah gantian ia yang tak di rumah.

"Ayo diminum, Chanyeol-a. Penerbangan tadi pasti sangat melelahkan, 'kan?" ucap Sung _ahjumma_ sambil menyerahkan teh beraroma vanilla dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atasnya—membuat Chanyeol tanpa ragu langsung menyeruput teh kesukaannya itu.

"Terimakasih, _ahjumma_. Setelah ini, aku akan beristirahat di kamar saja. Beri tahu aku bila Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang" ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa ransel dan kopernya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat dan beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Pintu dengan kertas bertuliskan _typograph_ PCY yang tertempel di bagian depannya segera menyambutnya begitu ia sampai di lantai dua—membuat sebuah senyuman tanpa sadar tersungging di bibirnya. Tak lupa stiker ' _enter this room at your own risk', 'beware of the owner'_ yang tertempel di bagian atas pintu, juga stiker-stiker kecil yang membuat pintu tersebut terasa _ramai_. Chanyeol ingat, dulu, ia dan Yura suka sekali menempelkan stiker pada pintu kamarnya.

" _Mengapa kau tidak menempelkannya pada pintu kamarmu?" Chanyeol kecil bertanya seperti itu pada kakaknya—yang akhir-akhir ini suka sekali menempelkan stiker di pintu kamar miliknya._

" _Karena aku ini wanita. Kata Ibu, wanita itu harus rapi kalau mau dapat lelaki tampan dan baik hati"_ _ujar Yura yang saat itu baru berumur 12 tahun, sembari mengangsurkan stiker panda kepada Chanyeol—tanpa kata menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menempelkannya._

" _Apa hubungannya dengan stiker?"_

" _Yak, Chan! Itu miring!" Yura memekik begitu melihat Chanyeol yang memasang stikernya dengan posisi miring. Karena tadi dia minta untuk memasangnya dengan benar dan rapi—agar terlihat indah, katanya._

" _Karena bila stiker itu tertempel di seluruh bagian pintu atau bagian kamarku yang lain. Pasti nanti ada yang bilang bahwa aku ini wanita jorok dan tidak rapi" lanjut Yura—masih sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol yang membenarkan letak stiker yang tak rapi tadi._

" _Lalu kau tak memikirkan tentang ku? Bila nanti aku dinilai lelaki tidak rapi bagaimana?" Chanyeol lalu berdiri sambil menatap Yura yang masih berjongkok. Mata belonya memandang Yura dengan tatapan polos khas anak 8 tahun._

" _Yasudah. Besok kalau besar, kau minta saja Ayah untuk mengganti pintunya." ucap Yura tak peduli._

" _Ya! Kau ini mudah sekali memberikan saran!" ucap Chanyeol tak terima. Wajah putih gemuknya memerah pertanda kesal._

" _Tadi kau yang meminta saranku,_ baka _!" balas Yura tak mau kalah._

" _Ah, terserah kau saja!" Chanyeol beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga, dan mengabaikan pekikan Yura dari atas saat tau Chanyeol tak membuang bagian belakang sticker yang sudah ditempel._

.

Mint. Itulah aroma yang Chanyeol hirup pertama kali ketika masuk ke kamarnya. Masih sama dan tak ada yang berubah. _Just like how it used to be._

Lampu lalu lintas mainan bersama beberapa miniatur mobil dan bus terletak rapi di meja nakasnya. Bahkan tas berbentuk pisang hadiah saat ia menjadi juara kelas dari ibunya saat ia masih kelas 3 SD pun masih terpajang di pinggir kamarnya—masih bersih meski warna kuningnya sudah mulai memudar. Kamar ini memang selalu dibersihkan 2 hari sekali oleh Sung _Ahjumma_ selama dirinya tinggal di London.

Poninya yang mulai memanjang menutupi sebagian keningnya saat dia menjatuhkan badannya di atas kasur. Nyaman. Dan tentu saja, mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Ia ingat dulu menghabiskan sebagian banyak waktunya di sini— _mostly studying_ ; salahkan kepribadiannya yang sangat ambisius dan _goal-oriented._ Apapun yang diinginkan harus dicapainya. Sekonyong-konyong, ia kembali teringat akan misinya. _The deathly mission, they said._ Bisakah ia menuntaskan misi ini dengan selamat dan menetap di Korea seperti yang diinginkannya dari dulu?

Mengalah akan rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menyerang, Chanyeol akhirnya tertidur—mengabaikan pusing di kepalanya akibat _jet lag_ dan kebimbangan akan kesuksesan misi kali ini.

Namun, saat sekiranya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia sukses memejamkan mata—meski kenyataannya ia sudah tidur selama 3 jam-an, sebuah suara gaduh dan pintu kamar yang di buka dengan keras, _lebih tepatnya di dobrak_ membuatnya langsung membuka mata—inginnya langsung memasang posisi siaga dan mengambil pistol Bareta di saku jaket yang belum di lepasnya, namun ia menghela nafas lega ketika ternyata penyebab kegaduhan _kecil_ ini adalah ibunya, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depannya, siap menerjangnya dengan pelukan eratnya.

" _Aigoo_.. Putra tampanku sudah pulang." Jane Park, Ibu Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepala Chanyeol dalam pelukannya sesaat setelah Chanyeol mencoba untuk duduk. Chanyeol membalas pelukan sang ibu. "Ibuuu~" balas Chanyeol dengan manja sembari tangannya mengusap punggung ibunya

"Kau baik-baik sajakan selama disana? Tidak ada yang melukai putra tampan Ibu inikan?" Jane menarik kepala Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Chanyeol, memeriksa keadaan anaknya.

"Aku baik kok, Bu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, "Ibu sendiri baik?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Ibunya.

"Nah, Ayah, Ibu, dan Yura baik-baik saja. _Anyway,_ kau tak ingin bertemu Ayahmu?" Jane beranjak dari kasur—tanpa kata mengajak Chanyeol bertemu dengan Ayahnya.

.

"Ayah?"

"Hei! Masih tau pulang kau? Kemana saja selama ini, huh?!" sapa Park Yongguk—Ayah Chanyeol sambil menepuk lengan Chanyeol lumayan keras—membuat lelaki itu mengernyit.

Chanyeol yang tadinya kaget karena reaksinya Ayahnya sekarang mengulum senyumnya. Entah dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol sekarang memeluk Ayahnya. Erat. Merasakan kembali dekapan sang Ayah.

"Aku sudah disini, Yah."

"Kukira kau sudah lupa jalan rumahmu." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh akan candaan—atau sindiran?—Ayahnya. Walau mantan polisi, tegasnya tak pernah berkurang. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Ibunya yang sedang membuat teh sedang Ayahnya berjalan ke teras rumah, berniat menghubungi putri sulungnya yang malah pergi saat adik kesayangannya pulang ke rumah.

"Yura!" ucap Park Yongguk begitu sambungan terhubung—tanpa salam atau basa-basi sama sekali. "Adikmu saja sudah pulang. Kau sekarang dimana huh? Masih betah bersama temanmu?" tanya Yongguk pada putri sulungnya di sebrang sana.

" _Ayah ini mengagetkanku saja. Aku rindu sekali padanya. Mungkin besok pagi aku sampai, Yah"_ balas Yura sembari menerawang.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati. Jangan lupa makan. Ayah tutup telfonnya." _Typical Park Yongguk;_ singkat, padat, jelas. Bahkan pada anaknya sendiri 'pun.

" _Baiklah. Sampaikan salam rindu dan maafku pada Chanyeol. Titip cium untuk Ibu juga"_ pesan Yura.

"Cium untuk Ayah mana?"

" _Tak ada. Daaaah"_ Yura langsung telponnya. Park Yongguk hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya akan tingkah anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Duduk sini, Chan" panggil Ayah Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan dari arah dapur—entah melakukan apa dengan Ibunya. _Well,_ memang panggilan 'Chan' untuk Chanyeol semacam di khususkan bagi keluarganya. Kalau kata Yura _sih,_ karena Chan terdengar imut bagi Chanyeol—tentu saja alasan ini tak diketahui lelaki itu. Kalau Chanyeol tau alasannya seperti itu, mana sudi ia. _Hell,_ dia kan seorang polisi.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Ayahnya diikuti dengan Ibunya yang membawa secangkir teh hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul di atasnya.

Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan dengan Ayahnya, dibatasi oleh meja dengan vas berisi bunga dandelion. Ibu Chanyeol meletakkan tehnya di sebelah suaminya. Saat akan beranjak, Ayah chanyeol menahan lengannya, secara tak langsung membuat keduanya berhadapan.

"Ada ap-"

CUP

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkatannya, bibirnya sudah dikecup oleh Ayah Chanyeol. "Titipan Yura." Ujarnya santai sambil membuka kembali koran yang tadi dibacanya, mengabaikan tatapan heran istrinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. 'Lucu sekali orang tuanya ini', batinnya bahagia, karena sudah lama tak menyaksikan adegan seperti tadi. Tak mau ambil pusing, Ibu Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan bekerja?" tanya Yongguk santai, berbanding terbalik dengan topik yang dibicarakannya. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada koran di genggamannya.

"Ayolah, Yah. Aku baru saja sampai, mengapa langsung ditanya jadwal bekerja?" Chanyeol menatap heran sekaligus gemas pada Ayahnya.

"Kau lupa, Chanyeol. Ayah juga seorang polisi. Polisi tak punya waktu lama untuk berlibur atau istirahat—atau bahkan tak punya sama sekali. Apalagi kau yang menjadi pemimpin misi penting kali ini." korannya ditutup. Mata tajamnya menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat gugup. Intonasinya datar meski nada suaranya tak main-main.

"Baiklah, besok pagi aku akan menemui Yunho _hyung_ " jawab Chanyeol. Anggukan kepala dari ayahnya menyudahi atmosfir kaku yang sempat menyelimuti. Dan kemudian, dua lelaki itu terlibat dalam pembicaraan hangat.

.

" _Kau jangan main-main kali ini, Yifan. Ayah tak mau kau menyepelekannya."_ Intonasinya sangat dingin, ditambah nada suaranya yang begitu serius—Kris tak pernah mendengar Ayahnya bisa seserius ini, jujur saja.

"Dark knight juga bilang begitu padaku. Baiklah. Ayah sebaiknya istirahat." Ujarnya santai—tak begitu terpengaruh akan nada mengancam Ayahnya— _well, in fact, he is already used to that._

Kris aka Yifan. Ia baru saja memutuskan sambungan telpon dari ayahnya, WZL. Hanya Kris yang tahu dimana Ayahnya berada. Kris memberitahukan tentang Park Chanyeol pada Ayahnya—polisi dari London yang memimpin misi untuk menumpas organisasinya kali ini. Ayahnya juga berpesan agar hati hati padanya—sesuatu yang baru pertama kali dilakukan pria paruh baya tersebut.

' _Kau liat saja. Dendam keluargaku akan segera terbalas Park Yongguk dan Park Chanyeol.'_ gumam Kris. Tatapannya yang tajam semakin menatap nyalang lurus ke depan.

"Kita urus keluarga Park Yongguk." ucap Kris pada seorang lelaki di telfon. "Kita serang mereka. Hancurkan tiap anggota keluarganya. Jangan sampai ada setitik kebahagiaan tersisa di sana.

Aku tak mau tahu. Buat mereka merasakan apa yang keluargaku—terutama yang Ayahku rasakan di masa lalu. _Let us_ slap _them hard before karma does it, shall we?"_

" _Yes, boss."_ Ujar the dark knight dengan patuh, " _your command is my pleasure."_

 _Klik._

" _The war is about to begin.. Park Chanyeol."_

tbc

this is kailucifer speaking here, so how was it? How was this 4k fic? Lmao originally it was only 2k but well, what did I do..

aku harap menurut kalian gak ngaret2 banget ya updatenya cs ppd was stressing us out (or is it just me) jadi moodnya berantakan banget ;_; moga this update worth the wait ya (((gaada yang nunggu dasar gr))) /._./ whatever im so awkward af. Hehe intinya mau bilang terimakasih banyaak yang mau baca fic ini plus meluangkan waktu untuk komen, fav, n follow. Tell me kalo ini ngebosenin or kepanjangan or complain lainnya cs im still recovering(?) from wb parah so yep jadilah yang seperti ini. Lots of love buat pembaca! 33

review

taetenchanbaek : iyaa baekhun GS disini. aku juga chanbaek couple;)) ((duckimjongin)) wkwkkw. belum tau akan tamat di chapter berapa kemungkinan lebih dari 5 chapter. masalah update, pasti diusahain buat update cepet, semoga aja bisa /yha/. terimakasih reviewnya:)

ibyeoreul : baekhyun kaya takut ketinggian gitu. enggak modus enggakk. makasih buat ketertarikan dari awal. waah, kamu review terus seneng deeh;) keep review terus yaaaaaa. hehe iya ini sudah update. terimakasiihh:)

Lucky8894 : waaaa, thank you kaninnn. hehe iyaa fighting ya! makasih reviewnya:)

Dy Huang : terimakasih buat ketertarikannya. keep review yaa:)

caramessso : ehm, qm cp Yha,,,? hahaha makasih liss, keep review yaaaa:)

shakinayu : terimakasihhh:) hehe sudah dilanjut iniii

48bemylight : hehe iya terimakasihh:) iyaa baeknya lucu kek kamuu /kkkk/

baekhyunina : sifat baekhyun bisa ditebak sendiri seiring berjalan chapter yaaaa. keep review:)

baskil: ayohaaa, whassup?! /apa ini/ thankyou thankyouu. ok ok fighting! keep review yaaa:)

terlalu banyak emot senyum disana karena emang seneng banget. terimakasih terimakasiiihh buat yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat review,follow,dan fav ceritanyaaa. buat updatenya udah dijelasin diatas sama kailucifer yaaaaa, jadi maaf buat ngaretnyaa.

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YAAAAA

REVIEWWWW JUSEYO


End file.
